


The Weight of Bad News

by Tarrinatopaz



Series: Tumblr Photo Prompts [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, no actual character death but the handwriting is on the wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrinatopaz/pseuds/Tarrinatopaz
Summary: It wasn’t hard for Adam to figure out where Ronan had gone upon returning from the hospital.





	The Weight of Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> photo prompt: http://cameronleephoto.tumblr.com/post/98284766068/kris-kidd-march-2014
> 
> I think I wrote this before The Raven King came out but I don't really remember. It's sad guys. You've been warned.

It wasn’t hard for Adam to figure out where Ronan had gone upon returning from the hospital. He watched from a distance as Ronan sat in the pasture with his father’s finally awakened dreams. He needed to give Ronan some time alone while they both processed what they had found out at the hospital.

Words like ‘inoperable’ and a time span of only a few months were too much to take in all at once.

Ronan’s shoulders were shaking in silent tears.

Adam made a decision to step in when Ronan appeared to bite down on his fist to keep any sound from escaping.

He settled in the grass beside him but made no move to touch Ronan. Ronan would seek physical comfort when he needed it, for now Adam would just be a calming presence, despite not feeling calm at all himself.

Finally Ronan leaned into Adam’s side.

“I’m dying.” He whispered.

Adam cradled the back of Ronan’s skull. He wanted desperately to say *anything* to make it better, but he couldn’t think of anything that wasn’t likely a lie. So they simply sat in silence for a while.

Ronan twisted the hospital bracelet around and around on this wrist as though he was intent on rubbing it raw.

“Hey.” Adam said softly as he reached out to take his hands. Gentle fingers stilled Ronan’s. “Let me get that.” He slid a small pocket knife out and freed Ronan’s wrist.

Ronan rubbed at it like he’d been released from handcuffs.

“Thank God we figured out how to sever the ties between dreams and dreamers.”

Adam fought to keep himself from cringing at Ronan’s defeated words. “Don’t say things like that. Not yet.”

“Why not? It’s true.”

“Maybe you could-”

Ronan cut off what they both knew was false hope. “I can’t fix this with dreaming, Adam. I’m pretty sure I can only make it worse.”

Adam took a shaky breath. He threaded his fingers through Ronan’s. “I’m with you no matter what. You do know that, right?”

“I do.”

Whatever came they would face it together.


End file.
